More Than Just A Coincidence
by mwerpy
Summary: No one knows. They weren't supposed to know. There was no way they could possibly know. To everyone around them the most the two blonde mages had in common was their hair colour. Barely a word had been uttered between the two and it appeared that the two Fairy Tail mages lived in two completely different worlds. Or so everyone thought…. [one-shot] Laxus x Lucy Lalu


No one knows.

They weren't supposed to know.

There was no way they could possibly know.

To everyone around them the most the two blonde mages had in common was their hair colour. Barely a word had been uttered between the two and it appeared that the two Fairy Tail mages lived in two completely different worlds. Or so everyone thought….

The moment the guild doors flew open, and Natsu's voice echoed round the hall, all of Fairy Tail knew that their strongest teams had successfully completed their mission. As soon as they entered the guild, Team Natsu immediately split up, heading in completely different directions, slightly bored of each other's presence.

Erza naturally, headed in Master's directions, getting ready to fill him in their mission. Gray, unfortunately for him, was whisked away by a tearful Juvia, whilst Natsu and Happy survey the room for any possible opponents. Lucy plonked herself on a stool by the bar, finding herself surrounded by the prying pair. Mira and Levy stared expectantly at the blonde girl, a mischievous glint noticeable in both the girls' eyes.

"So…" Lucy raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of the milkshake that was just placed in front of her and Mira broke the silence.

"What?" She plastered an innocent expression on her face, masking the fact that she already knew what direction the conversation was heading towards. Yet the two female mages were having none of that. They were determined to prolong the direct handling of the topic, instead trying to subtly pry out details from the celestial mage.

"How was the mission?" Levy's tone was just as innocent as Lucy's as all three of them were trying to play dumb.

"Oh, good, good…" her voice trailed off, a mischievous glint in her eyes become noticeable as Levy and Mira grew impatient.

"How about the…dynamics of the team. How are they?" The bluenette pestered her with a not so subtle question.

"Dynamics? What do you mean?" Lucy widened her eyes slightly, tilting her head to the side, playing into the dumb blonde stereotype. Internally she was laughing at their need for gossip.

"Natsu! Have you and Natsu gotten together?!" The sweet Mira that had greeted her less than 5 minutes before had disappeared as she nearly yelled the question out to the guild.

Instead of shushing the two girls, Lucy threw her head back and laughed. Shaking her head she pushed her blonde locks out of her face.

"You two will never give it up. How long will it take til you understand that Natsu is not the guy for me?"

The two girls exchanged a look, surprised at the rather calm and rational response from Lucy. Yet this didn't stop them from pressing the matter.

"Ahh but how do you know Natsu doesn't like you?" Levy chimed in, trying to further Mira's argument.

"Yeah Lu-chan, I mean he does sneak into your house and sleep with you" Lucy shook her head in amusement again at their determination to get the two together.

"He's like that with everyone, I'm not the only one he sleeps with. Take Lisanna for example." The bartender pouts as she realises that she did have a point. He was generally an affectionate person to everyone, and the way he acted around Lucy wasn't very different from the way he acted with everyone else in the guild.

"But you _have_ to admit that he is attractive." The bluenette was practically begging her friend, desperate for her ship to canon.

"I've never denied the fact that he was attract," Lucy supplies, teasing her two friends as they watch their eyes light up. But as soon as their hopes were raised, Lucy continues, "but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him."

The two mages attempt to interrupt her, but the celestial mage was not having any of that.

"Look guys, Natsu is a amazing, attractive guy and deserves to be with an equally amazing person. But that amazing person just happens to not be me. I don't like him in that way and he doesn't like me in that way. Sorry guys but your perfect couple won't be getting together soon."

She pushed back the stool from the bar, moving the empty glass to the side. She stretched her arms out above her head and exits the main hall of the guild, leaving Mira and Levy to discuss her little speech between them. Walking down the corridor, the loud sounds from the main hall grow softer as Lucy makes her way towards the bathroom. She stops outside of a wooden door, the female sign carved just slightly above the head. But as she reached out for the handle, Lucy found herself being pressed against the smooth timber of the wall next to the bathroom door. Her curvaceous body was sandwiched between that wall and a sturdy body, two muscular arms placed beside each of side of the head. But instead of fighting against her imprisonment, Lucy relaxed, her body instead moving away from the wall and closer towards the other person. She let her head rest upon their chest, her arms attempting to wrap around their waist. The fabric of their shirt was soft against her cheek and she inhaled the scent that she had so dearly missed over the past couple of weeks. Lucy felt the arms that had trapped her to the wall move to instead wrap around her small frame. Their face was soon placed into the crook of her neck, their hair tickling her slightly. Lips trailed from the base of her neck up to her head as she flinched slightly as their soft breath brushed her ear. A pair of lips was then pressed where the warm air as just been.

"I missed you Lucy" A deep voice quietly uttered those words but to Lucy it felt like he had shouted it to the world. Light brown eyes meet bright blue ones as their foreheads pressed against each other, their noses brushing against each other. Her gaze flickered down towards the lips which had just been pressed against her ear, before meeting his eyes again.

"Too long," she whispered, unable to look anywhere else, "I missed you too much…Laxus". Lucy moved her arms up to his blonde hair, threading her fingers between his locks, before bringing the lightning dragon slayer's head down. Their lips brushed hesitantly together before being firmly pressed together, a possessive growl coming out from the male mage.

As the blonde pair engaged in a passionate lip lock in the empty corridor of the guild, the rest of Fairy Tail never would have guessed that the temporary disappearance of those two mages was more than just a simple coincidence.

* * *

**So hi guys! Basically this is my first fanfic and I decided to try out the whole Laxus x Lucy thing. Just in case it wasn't clear, Lucy and Laxus are secretly dating. But yeah feedback would be much appreciated and hopefully I can update the next chapter soon. So until then... :) **

**UPDATE: (27/10/14)**

**So basically, though i said that this would be a multi-chapter story and I did post a second chapter, I didn't really have an idea of where this story was heading. So I thought the best thing was for me to just delete the second chapter and just leave the story as a one shot since then I could be happy with the piece of writing I posted. I don't really think that I have what it takes to write a multi-chapter fanfic, though do expect a few more one-shots from me, and maybe I can build my skill level up. See you soon :)**


End file.
